Effective weight training is achieved by isolating desired muscles through weight repetitions, and continuing weight repetitions to exhaustion. For maximum benefit, the repetitions are performed at a consistent aerobic tempo.
The isolation principle means to isolate only one targeted muscle group at a time, and consciously leave the other muscle groups out of the exercise. The difficulty is that other muscle groups that are included during an exercise or weight movement tend to contribute to the exercise and take the focus away from the targeted muscle. Non-targeted muscle groups can contribute more as the targeted muscle becomes fatigued, which is especially common at or near the end of a set of repetitive weight movements. If other muscles assist the targeted muscle, the impact of weight training is significantly reduced.
In particular, the forearms and wrists tend to assist with the weight movements that are used to train the muscles of the upper body. This is undesirable because it takes the focus off of the intended muscles. The focused upper body muscles primarily include the deltoids, biceps, triceps, pectorals and trapezius muscles.
Isolation of large muscles may also be important in working situations outside of the gym environment. For example, baggage handlers routinely lift numerous and sometimes, heavy luggage. Repeated lifting or movement of the luggage can cause the smaller muscles of the forearms to fatigue, which can limit the ability of the baggage handler to move large volumes of luggage during a work shift. Further, even if the baggage handler uses work gloves, his or her hands, wrists and fingers can become fatigued through repetitive use and gripping. It would therefore be advantageous for the baggage handlers to have a device that would allow them to isolate their large muscles and also allow them to grab onto luggage handles with a secure engagement means without having to grip onto luggage handles with their fingers.
It has also become a growing problem for workers to lift caskets. People worldwide, but especially in the United States are routinely overweight and the combined weight of a corpse and a coffin can exceed 650 pounds. It would be extremely helpful for those workers who lift and move caskets to have a device that would allow them to isolate their large muscles and also allow them to grab onto the rails or casket handles with a secure engagement means. Such a device could also be used when the caskets are moved about during and after manufacturing.
Similarly, it would be advantageous to have a device that could be used by anyone who lifts or moves heavy objects, such as at a loading dock or at a factory, to be able to isolate their large muscles and also allow them to grab onto handles on objects with a secure engagement means without having to grip onto handles or heavy objects with their fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,957 (“the '957 patent”) shows a weight-training cuff that fits snugly about the forearm and is used to attach directly to D-rings, which are then connected to weight training machines. The '957 patent does not provide any mechanism to directly engage weight bearing members, such as dumbbells, barbells, or to directly engage overhead bars or other bars or handles connected to loads.
US Patent Publication 2005/0085352 (“the '352 publication”) shows a 360-degree rotator attachment for exercise equipment. The device of the '352 publication provides a rotational element to the traditional front/back (or flexion and extension) activities during the lifting of weights, but does not provide any isolation of target muscle groups.
What is needed is a device that would isolate the targeted muscles by securing the smaller muscles of the forearm to direct weight loads to specific upper and lower body muscles. The device should provide positive articulating engagement between the forearm and the bar on which the weights are mounted or between the forearm and a weight-bearing bar, such as a chin-up bar. The device should also allow controlled rotational movement of the forearm and wrist to direct the rotational movement to the targeted upper body muscles.
Such a device could also be used by dock or factory workers to move boxes or crates, or any weighted object and may also be used by other workers to move heavy loads.